Friend Turned Sith
by Padawan Akelia Taske
Summary: When Akelia is assigned to guard Senator Amidala to a conference on Naboo, she had no idea what would be in store for her. Nor could she imagine who would be waiting there. (An OC fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

The dark, black skies of the planet of Mustafar made the face of the Sith glow as she walked down the long, metal ramp. The volcanoes could be heard going off in the distance, but she didn't care. Nothing could stop her now. She had received a call from her long time master, telling her to come here for a final mission. The mission that would deem her worthy of knighting.

Her face appeared from behind the ramp, revealing her master waiting for her behind the ship. There he stood, with a long black cape and hood, with a mask covering his scared face. Cileth knelt in front of her master, showing her deep respect. "Master…you have called to assign me my final mission?" She asked.

"Indeed Cileth, and your mission is absolutely vital to our cause. I thought you would be the perfect one for this mission." He answered, motioning for her to stand up. Doing so, she looked up at her master.

"Anything Master."

"You will track down, and kill the force user known as Akelia Taske. She just has too much light in her and she is getting close to finding out about the great Emperor's order. Kill, or detain her by any means possible. Are we understood?"

"Clearly, my Master." She answered, the wretched name flowing through her mind. She despised it more then anything else, and she would give her life to accomplish this mission.

"Rex! Rex where are you?!" I yelled for my Captain, looking around the Jedi temple. The giant statues of the past Jedi masters towered overhead, just threatening to crash down on me. Ignoring them, I looked around the huge room. He had taken off with something Chie had given him, and I had to chase after him before I could chew Chie out. And it was only 8:00 in the morning.

"Hey Commander, what's wrong?" Cody asked, walking up to me. The annoyed look on my face told him everything. "Oh, OK. Yeah, he went that way." He pointed in the direction of the bunk quarters that Rex and Cody shared in the temple, due to the constant demand of Anakin and Obi-wan needing their second-hands next to them pretty much at every moment.

"Thanks Cody, I owe you one," I said running down the long hallway.

"That's three you owe me kid!" He yelled back at me, watching me run around the corner. I smiled and looked around the hallway and saw Rex's quarters at the end of it. Cautiously, I stalked toward it and used the force to open the door, only to see a blaze of white and blue crash into me, knocking me to the ground. I shook my head and tried to see who was on top of me. Rex.

"Gotcha Commander," he commented and I rolled my eyes, letting him get up off of me.

"Yeah, whatever. Now would you like to tell me where the backpack Chie gave you is?" I asked, trying to look into his room from over his shoulder. He smiled mischievously and picked me up, hauling me over his shoulder, bringing me into his quarters. "Hey! What are you doing?!" I asked, clearly annoyed.

Instead of answering he just smiled and let me down on Cody's bunk. He then pulled the leather backpack from underneath his bunk and tossed it to me. Furiously, I dug in it and pulled out… "A camera? What's this for?" It clearly wasn't mine, I didn't own anything like this.

"What do you think it's for?" he asked. Carefully I thought about it and then I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on Rex! Just because I was attacked in the temple ONE TIME doesn't mean I will be again! And besides, this time I'm prepared! OK? So you just need to stop being overprotective of me, that's Master's job. Not that I enjoy it."

"With all due respect Commander, me and the boys are just trying to keep you safe. You know you have to guard the senator and right now she's a big target. If she's a big target, and that means you're a big target to. That's just how it works."

"Rex, they wouldn't have picked me if I couldn't defend myself. And frankly the only reason Anakin, Obi-wan OR Ahsoka wasn't picked is because their off on fighting some battle which I unfortunately am not a part of. So, I don't care what you say or how much you try, you're not going to get me to stay. Period." And with that I pushed the backpack into his arms and walked out.

"Well, it was worth a try…" he said, closing the door to his room.

"Master, I have tracked Akelia to Coruscant. She is in the Jedi temple as predicted, but it appears that she is being heavily guarded due to some attack that happened a few days ago. This will be harder than planned," Cileth said to the holo-gram of her master.

"Do not worry my apprentice, I have received word that she will be personally guarding the Nabooian senator to a conference on Naboo. You will follow her there, and detain her. I personally want to see the life leaving her eyes," he replied, closing the communication.

"Yes, my Master," she responded. Looking up, her yellow Sith eyes glared at the Jedi temple. "I will find you Akelia…and I will watch you die."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Protecting the Senator**

I breathed heavily as I walked up to the senator's room. I was instructed to be with her at all times, with the assistance of Captain Rex and Fives. Those two were specificly picked and ordered to assist me in protecting the senator and were picked by Anakin. Hmm. My thoughts had caught up to me as I walked up to her door and gave a soft knock. "Padm'e?"

"Coming!" She yelled from the other side, quickly unlocking the decorative door and sliding it open. Rex and Anakin already sat there, with Ahsoka next them. She sent me a smile and I did the same, all while walking in and sitting down next to Rex. "Glad you're here Akelia, Master Skywalker would insist on not leaving here until I was suitably 'protected'." I gave a wide grin and Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Glad to make it, we all want you to be and feel safe. That is our duty and we will enforce it with the best of our ability. Or so Anakin says." I said, casting him a look. Rex snorted and Padm'e blushed, causing Ahsoka to laugh. "In all honesty Padm'e, I will protect you, you have no need to worry."

"Oh I'm not worried, but I believe Master Skywalker here is," she replied, elbowing a smiling Anakin. I smiled again and stood up, walking over to where Padme's luggage was. Rex and Fives stood up as well, activating the flotation thingy. Two other clones came in and began to push the luggage downstairs. Suddenly Anakin coughed, giving me the hint to leave.

"Right, we must leave Senator Amidala and Master Skywalker to go over **protection plans.** Come on boys," I said, grabbing Five's arm and beginning to pull him out. Rex snickered and Ahsoka rolled her eyes. The second Ahsoka had walked out the door closed swiftly behind her and I heard it lock. "He must be REALLY anxious of her safety." I said in a weird voice.

"Hm, yeah. REAL anxious." Ahsoka answered. Rex just smiled from under his helmet and began to pace the empty hallway. Fives leaned against the wall and I slid down it, ending up sitting down against it. Crossing my arms and leaning me head into my knees, I waited. We all waited.

-time skip 20 minutes-

Padm'e walked out of her quarters, with Anakin right behind her looking quiet happy. Not even wanting to think about what they were really doing in there I stood up, giving Fives a slight nudge to wake up. He slowly raised his head and stood up, looking to see what we had to do. "Are you ready to leave Senator? Your ship is ready and waiting," I said.

"Yes, I am. Master Skywalker, I thank you for your protection. I will be back as soon as possible." And with that she walked down the hall with me and the clones behind her, leaving Anakin and Ahsoka down the hallway.

Cileth crept up on the ledges of the senate building, watching as the senator walked in from the door and headed towards the ship. Her blood boiled as she saw a familiar face, a face she most desperately hated, walking along behind her. Two more clones stood behind her, and then a blue and white droid.

I sensed a familiar force signature, but then it was gone. I gave a quick glance up to the ledge of the wall but saw nothing was there, and turning back to the ship, and saw the most beautiful sunset that lined the ship. The senator walked up into the ship, followed by the two guards that stood at the edge of the ramp. Next came me, Fives and Rex, and then R2. The ramp closed up once R2 was in and the ship took off, heading into deep space.

Cileth quickly jumped down from her hiding spot on the ledge and activated her double lightsaber, quickly killing off a few of the clone guards that lined a nearby ship. Jumping in, she activated the switches that turned it on, quickly getting it in the air as several more clones shot at her. She then activated the guns and shot at them, blowing up several more ships and killing clones in the process as she followed the ship we had taken off in.

"I'm coming for you Akelia, I swear."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Death…is so Close**

Tossing and turning in your sleep is something that no one wants to do. Especially when it's due to nightmares. Horrible, haunting nightmares. Which in my case, was EXACTLY what happened, lucky me. The night passed on, and almost no one was awake on the ship, except for a beeping R2 that wandered the hallways, and a guard that stood outside Padme's room.

Shaking and turning I moaned names in my sleep, names that could depict my nightmares. I hated nightmares, but this was different it was like…

 _"_ _AKELIA! AKELIA! HELP ME!" I heard a scream from my best friend as I ran forward, searching franticly for her. The sky was dark, and the rain was pouring as I ran down the abandoned trail that led to my old house. Her screams pierced the air as her voice got further and further away. "AKELIA! HELP ME!"_

 _A sudden burst of Adeline burst through me as my legs charged forward, towards her screams. I charged into a clearing, seeing my best friend, being held to a large black figure by a gloved hand on her shoulder, with a red blade put to her neck. "NO! KIKI! Let her go you monster!" I had gotten two yards when I was force pushed away, head smacking into a tree. My eyes were open just enough for me to see her being tossed over the figure's shoulder, and taken away._

 _"_ _No…no…" I was able to make out. I couldn't move, even how much I tried. I thought I was going to die, die in this storm and die without a friend by my side. Just as my eyes were beginning to close, for possibly the last time, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I opened my eyes just a little bit, seeing a brown robed figure kneeling in front of me. The face was warm and loving, a beard and long hair covering his face and neck._

 _His hand stroked my blood stained face, covering the gash I had gotten from hitting the tree. It_

 _was warm compared to the cold rain, and I savored it. Suddenly his face turned fear stricken and he pulled me up, beginning to drag me out of the clearing. I couldn't see a thing, but I focused on my breathing and on the hand that held me up. Then I felt my face collide with the ground, and an incredible heat hit somewhere near me._

 _Looking up just a tad bit I saw that a few feet behind me, the kind Jedi layed, dead. There was a black hole in his robe, and a red blade in his back. Looking up I saw the man who had taken my friend away, his face covered by a mask. The blade hilt was in his hand, and his eyes were focused on one thing. Killing me._

 _He began to stalk forward, but before he could get to me, the Jedi grabbed my hand and whispered… "Run…"_

A warning. It was a warning. A warning to wake up and get out of there. My eyes blared open and I leaped out of bed, pulling my Jedi robe on in the process. Running down the hall, the fear hit me like a drum, beating over and over and over. Seconds later I was at Padme's door and the guard was stepping out of the way, letting me through. I charged in, activating my lightsabers in the process. Only to come across…nothing.

The sound of my sabers had woken Padm'e up, and she was now sitting in bed. "Akelia, are you alright? Did something happen?" Leave it to Padm'e to give me the benefit of the doubt. Suddenly Rex and Fives charge in, with only the lower half of their armor on. Their blaster were aimed, ready take on any attacker. Carefully looking around the room, they saw nothing and lowered their weapons.

 _"_ Senator, are you alright? What happened?" Captain Panaka asked, running in with his blaster aimed. He saw nothing was wrong and gave me a glare. "Padawan Taske, I respectfully ask you to go back to your quarters. You have already caused enough trouble, please don't make any more. Now goodnight. Senator, I will be putting the R2 unit in here for extra protection."

"Yes, yes that is a good idea. We can never have to much security," Padm'e responded, sending me a pitiful look. I nodded, understanding her concern and walked out of the cramped quarters, and back to my room. On the way back I saw R2 rolling up. Kneeling down, I whispered to him

"Be careful buddy, watch the Senator carefully. Something's on this ship and I can sense it, are we clear?" He responded with a bunch of beeps and clicks before we heard his name called by Captain Panaka. I nodded to him and walked own to my quarters, throwing my lightsabers on the bed. "How could I have been so stupid?! It was just a stupid dream!"

I placed my head in my hands and tried to think. Think hard. I had only gotten 30 seconds into it before I was interrupted by the sound of my door opening and then closing again. "Commander…it wasn't your fault and you know it. Stop beating yourself up for it," Rex said, sitting down on my bunk.

"Yes it was Rex! It was my fault and I got the whole ship startled over a stupid DREAM. I just need to shut up and keep these dreams to myself. I…" I had gotten that far when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, squeezing it in a comforting way. But this gesture, was FAR from comforting. It only brought that moment in the dream up again and I let out a shriek, smacking his hand away. "Rex…just leave me. I need to be alone for a while."

Reluctantly he complied, standing up and walked up, sending me a worried look before exiting completely. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and turned to my sabers, holding them carefully in my hands. When I finally released them I saw that my hand was covered in imprints due to holding it so hard. "I need to be alone…no, I need protection. But I won't ask for it. I'll watch for what will happen, and I'll be ready for what happens."

Cileth sat in her ship, both amused and impressed by my behavior. "Don't worry Akelia, you won't be expecting it. It will be over before you can blink."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fun Before the Fear**

I woke as the ship flew into the Naboo atmosphere, setting off a bunch of beeps from a very excited R2. My eyes opened slowly, and just as I was bout to close them again, the ship suddenly jerked to the side, sending me flying out of bed, and thumping against the wall. "Owww… well that's one way to wake up," I muttered, getting up and grabbing my lightsabers, hooking them to my belt in the process.

"You alright Commander?" Rex asked, trotting up to me as I entered the hallway. "Fives was worried about you."

"I'm fine Rex, and sure it was Fives. Look, I'm sorry for waking you guys up last night, I was having a nightmare that made me scared. I don't know, but I need to knock it off and focus. The meeting is tonight around sunset and we need to make sure Senator Amidala is 100% safe. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Rex said, running back down the hall to Padme's room. Letting out a sigh, I tunred to the bridge and opened the door, seeing Captain Panaka and a few more clones as well as the pilot sitting there. He gave me a formal nod and I did as well, sitting down in silence. Seconds ticked by, and it only took a few more for us to land on a landing platform next to the Nabooian senate's building. Climbing up I walked out and took my position next to Rex and behind Padm'e.

The sun was just rising as we stepped off the ramp, and I saw several familiar and friendly faces. With this being my home planet it was sure nice to be here. Senator Organa and Jar Jar Binks walked up to Padm'e, Organa greeting her formally and Jar Jar giving her a big hug. "Mesa so glad to see you!" And with that he jumped on me, crushing me in a hug. "Mesa glad to see yousa to!"

"It's…good to see you…to…Jar Jar…" I said, gasping to breathe. Rex saw my predicament and gently pulled Jar Jar off of me, helping me up in the process.

"Mesa sorry, mesa just excited yousa here!" he said, jumping over to Senator Organa. I sighed and shook my head, knowing Jar Jar would never change. Rex gave a small chuckle from under his helmet and walked over behind Padm'e with me behind him.

"Senator, we will personally escort you to your quarters," two clones said walking up. I turned to Padm'e but she gave me a soft smile, telling me she'd be fine.

"Excellent. Akelia, you and Rex make sure the ship is secure and then you may join me," Padm'e said. Both me and Rex nodded, turning back to the ship. In all honesty I was nervous to leave the senator's side, knowing Anakin would chew me out if I did. Rex put a hand on my shoulder, telling me she would be fine, and then began to go over and check the ship. I knew, this was going to be a LONG day.

Cileth crept silently out of her ship she had landed behind several large buildings, knowing she had to keep it close but not to close. She really didn't want to have to drag my body a long way. Quickly looking around, she sprinted toward the HUGE building that was the palace, silently and quickly she made her way up the side of the wall and found a blank spot, cutting a hole in it with her lightsaber.

She jumped in, and then saw that she was in a very large and decorated hallway. Observing that there was a ventilation shaft above her, she used the opportunity and jumped into it, quietly closing the lid just as several guards passed by, not seeing the small hole in the corner. She gave herself a wicked smile and then began to creep down the shaft, looking for any possible way into the private chambers.

Suddenly she heard voices, one of them familiar to her. They seemed to be laughing, and coming from the hallway on her left. Carefully, she turned the corner and looked down through one of the lids, seeing a clone with blue and white armor with two blasters, and her sworn enemy standing in the hallway. And they were LAUGHING. I was being spun around by Rex, who was getting very dizzy. But every time I begged him to stop, he kept going. Finally, he collapsed on the floor, taking me down with him.

"I told ya Rexter, no one can get me dizzy. It's one of my strongholds," I said, trying to get up even though my head was spinning. I eventually ended up falling on my rear, and Rex fell down again a few feet away from me.

"We look ridiculous," he stated trying to get up again. I did the same and brushed myself off as Fives walked up.

"Nah, you two don't. It's very rare I actually see you laugh Captain, very rare. So, it seems Commander Taske here is the only that has succeeded to break you," he said, smiling from ear to ear. In my dizzy state I ended up accidentally leaning too far in his direction and falling against him, hitting my head on his chest-plate.

"Sorry Fives…whichever one I'm talking to…I'm still trying to get over thissss!" I said falling against the other wall. Rex laughed as I attempted to get up again, and finally succeeded, just coming over my dizzy fit.

"Now YOU look ridiculous Commander."

"Hardy har har. Very funny," I snapped, shaking my head so I only saw one Rex. Fives chuckled and walked over to the door me and Rex were in front of. Opening it, we saw it was a good sized room, with two sets of bunk-beds and a few other miscellaneous things. This was supposed to be our room, since we had requested a room so close to Padme's. This was the best they could do, even in a Nabooian castle.

"Well, I get top bunk!" Fives said, launching his bag on the top bunk. Rex sighed as he put his stuff on the bottom, letting me get the whole other bunk bed to myself.

"Take your pic Commander, you get both."

"I still don't see why she has to room with us, I mean, I have nothing against it, but since she's under General Skywalker's orders to protect the Senator, don't you think she would be closer?" Fives asked, getting comfortable. Now, we all knew that wasn't the real reason why he was wondering, but I knew the answer. For one, she already had R2 in there. Two, she had 2 guards and a squad marching down her hallway, and on top of that, I was already down the hall. How much more safe could you get for these circumstances?

"Don't worry Fives, she'll be fine. Besides, who else is going to get me out of bed to get on the ship at dawn tomorrow morning? Be easier when I was two feet away from you then 200," I said, climbing onto the lower bunk. Rex smirked at how hard it was to get me up in the morning when there wasn't danger going on.

"Ya, that makes sense," Rex said, beginning to take off his out armor, leaving his black jumpsuit on underneath. Fives eventually did the same, knowing they had 8 hours to kill before they had to accompany the Senator to the meeting. And, since there were already a ton of guards at her door, might as well get some sleep because of missing a good amount due to my…incident last night. I clipped off my lightsabers and put them on a small table that sat in the corner, with Nabooian engravings all over the top.

Getting back on my bunk I watched the sun rose higher in the sky, not seeming to bother the sleeping clones. Slowly, I began to fall asleep.

Cileth watched through the vent as me and the two clones went into the room, closing the door behind us. Her anger boiled inside of her, just wanting to explode. She knew that she couldn't kill, or kidnap me now, she'd have to wait till after the meeting, otherwise she'd be found instantly. So instead she sat up in the wide vents, going over a bagful of things. Her double red lightsaber, a few bombs, a tracking device, a poison in an already packed syringe, that was meant for the Senator, and a small gas mask.

All these things were needed for her plan, and her plan B. So, she carefully put all the stuff on her belt and in her pack, carefully making her way down the vents.

"Wakie Wakie! Rise and shine Commander!" Fives said, looking down at me. I opened my eyes just a tiny bit and the look of him staring down at me cause me to freak out, causing me to roll off the bed and onto the floor.

"OW! Fives, you could warn me next time you try to wake me up like that!" I yelped, getting up. Rex just smiled from where he stood, putting his armor on. All he had left was his utility belt and helmet, not counting his blasters.

"Yeah, I just tickle her. That way I don't end up dying," he said, trying to hook the belt over the cloth thingy. I sent him a glare and Fives chuckled.

"I'll have to keep that in mind for next time, thanks Captain."

"Anytime Fives." I pushed Fives onto my bed and grabbed my lightsabers from the table, storming out of the room. Fives just looked up at Rex, who had clearly enjoyed the whole ordeal. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Nah, you played it just right. Come on now, we better get going or General Skywalker will not be happy with us for keeping the Senator unattended."

"Yeah, you're right. I still don't get that at all. I know they're supposed to be protective of the Senators, but the General is yeesh, crazy protective. Like you are to the Commander," Fives replied, walking out of the room behind Rex. Rex quickly put on his helmet to hide his face and mess up his voice.

"Which one Fives?" he asked.

"You know which one, Commander Taske."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now, let's get to the Senator and get this whole meeting over with," Rex replied, walking a teeny bit quicker. Fives crossed his arms and gave his Captain the _look_. Seconds had passed when they arrived at the Senator's doorway, just as me and Padm'e walked out, behind us was Captain Panaka and then two more clones. Slowly, we walked down the meeting room to discuss the…well, whatever they were talking about.

As we walked, I took note of every detail, every thing that could be out of place. I had been to this palace many times, and I knew every single inch of it, more or less. I know I was being paranoid, but I had sensed something just moments before and you could never be to sure. So, I kept my guard up, very much up as we walked into the large meeting room. Everything was fine, and normal as Padm'e took her seat. Letting out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, I stood behind her, thinking everything was OK. I was dead wrong…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: You Should have Killed Me**

The Senate meeting was a total bust. For the other side! Padm'e had won the meeting over and had gotten very deep respect from some of the new-comers, as well as getting her side of the argument won. So, all in all, today had been a pretty great day. Now in was sunset, and we would have to leave in about an hour, so that gave me some free time to walk through and explore the palace gardens and steps. Which, I jumped at the chance.

So, with Padme's permission, and without the clones knowledge, I snuck away from the group that was heading towards the chamber wing, and quietly made my way around several more hallways and corridors before finally reaching the entrance of the palace. Looking up I saw the beautiful sunset, that was about to be overcome by black, very large rainclouds. It could start raining at any minute.

But I didn't care. For one I loved rain, and two this was my only chance to walk through these gardens for a longtime. As Master says, savor it while you can. So, I walked down the beautiful steps and into the side garden, which was HUGE. The plants made the whole castle smell nice, another reason why I loved it here. I was so used to bombs, and smoke, and dead bodies that I forgot the smell of something nice for a change.

Savoring every moment of it as the time passed by, I walked through the garden, admiring the plants and the great statues of our forefathers. It was wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. So, when it was time for me to leave, I pouted as I turned back, walking back up the steps to the palace. By now the rain clouds covered the sky, leaving almost no light but the light of the torches that lit up the steps and platform.

But…I could sense something. Something dark and powerful, something evil. And it was…behind me. I slowly turned around, being careful to make sure I didn't give any signs of attacking whoever it was. My eyes drifted as my head turned, finally falling upon a black robed figure, with a black sleeveless cloak over her shoulders, a wide belt above her hips, the skirt from the cloak just reaching her lower thighs and black leggings with black leather boots. All in all she looked very dangerous.

"So…we meet again Akelia. I must say, I haven't missed you," the girl said, keeping her face covered by her long blonde and black hair.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked, my hand just grazing my lightsaber in any case I might need it. I had the bad feeling I might.

"You don't remember me?! Ha! Figures for what our friendship was! You walked away from me! Left me for dead! And I swore that day, I would kill you." She lifted her face, her hair falling out of the way, revealing her tan face that I remembered oh so well.

"Kiki?! Kiki, what's wrong with you?!" I asked, the rain beginning to fall. Her face was coated in pure anger as her hand reached above and behind her shoulder, pulling out a double lightsaber hilt.

"What's wrong with me? Oh nothing Akelia, but I have the chance to keep my promise, and I will!" I shouted, activating her double blade and ran at me. On instinct I pulled out my twin blue sabers, shielding my body from her blade in a criss-cross form.

"KIKI! Snap out of it!" I shouted, pushing her blade off of mine. It was quickly returned by a spinning fury, aiming at my chest. "Kiki! STOP!" I shouted again, my eyes pleading for her to stop. I forbade myself to kill her, I refused. I would not kill my friend.

But my attempts were in vain, because she seemed to be feeding off my pleas, more and more wanting to kill me. My eyes opened in fear as her blade was about to strike my chest when a blue blast was shot at her arm, making her gasp in pain. Looking over for a brief second she saw several palace guards running up to us, surrounding the two of us. "FIRE!" one of them shouted, all of them firing.

I wasn't able to give the order to stop before the all fired, making her attack and kill them all of them off one by one. The sight was horrific, and I watched as the final soldier was killed off, one that I knew personally. My eyes blazed with furry as I stood up, activating my lightsabers once more.

She gave me a wicked smile and ran at me, her blade colliding with mine. The blue and red clashed as we fought, the rain pouring down hard on us. My eyes were red from both the tears and the rain, my hair and clothes soaked through and through. Hers was to, but she attacked again and again, her blade getting closer and closer to me.

"KIKI! PLEASE…STOP!" I screamed, as we were split as I flipped back, landing abut 20 feet from her.

"NO! You left me for dead Akelia! Now, you will die!" And she ran at me, her blade hitting my right one, knocking it out of my hand. With my last blade, I attacked her with all the might I had left, but missed horribly. She was able to kick my legs, causing me trip by her side, letting her have the chance to slash my back with her red saber.

I cried out in pain as I felt her grab my arm and yank me up, putting her red blade to my neck. Her yellow eyes pierced my blue ones, as I felt the burning heat. With what energy I had left I looked up at her and softly said "You should have killed me."

Her face turned soft, and the sour as I saw her raise her blade over my head. My eyes closed as I knew these were my last seconds, and I heard her voice "Oh, but you I will." And with that she rammed the butt of her lightsaber into my head, knocking me into deep unconsciousness.

Quickly, she grabbed the edge of my shirt and pulled me up, dragging me to her ship in the pouring rain. She didn't bother getting my lightsabers, she knew I wouldn't be around for much longer to use them. So, her blonde head was the last thing to be seen as she walked down the palace steps.

"Where is she? It's not like her to be late, especially when there's a schedule," Padm'e was saying, looking around her quarters. Rex, Fives and Captain Panaka were also sitting there, waiting anxiously for any sign of me. The door opened, followed by two clones coming in, and that lessened their hopes.

"No sign of her Senator, we looked in her quarters and in the conformance room. She just isn't there."

"Then where is she?! We have to go in 5 minutes if we're going to be on schedule to get to Coruscant. I have 5 more meetings to attend to, all lined up, and I can't leave without her. Captain, you and a squad go look for her, I will finish getting the ship ready and join you," Padm'e said, getting up and was followed by Captain Panaka. Rex stood up, anxious to find me.

"You heard her men, let's get moving!" He barked, grabbing his blasters and running out the door with Fives and several other men on his tail. Padm'e walked back to the ship and fired it up, finishing up what was left to do before she had to leave.

-time skip 10 minutes-

"Captain! I found something!" A palace guard yelled from the huge doorway that led to the outside gardens. The rain was still pouring outside, and it was very dark, but he could still see what layed on the platform. Several things actually. One of which was 7 guards that layed dead on the floor in a heap.

The second gave away that I was there. My lightsabers. Rex looked down as he kicked something, seeing it was a familiar metal cylinder. He picked it up and held it up, realizing it was one of my sabers. He quickly found the other one, which had a nice size slash in it. And next to that…was a scary large pool of blood.

"Rex, you don't think…" Fives asked, seeing the blood on the ground and the blood stained saber that he held. Rex placed his hands on the ground and squeezed them into fists in furry. How dare they do this to her!

"I don't know Fives, I hope not. But what I do know, is that we're going to find her, no matter what," and with that Rex clipped the sabers to his belt, standing up and marched down the steps, trying to make out the blood before it washed away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: You Stole my Friend**

Everything was dark. And I don't mean dark dark, I mean pitch black dark. So, boy was I surprised when a voice and a sudden pain hit me, from the outside. Shaking my head I started to get back into consciousness. Slowly, my eyes opened, and the first thing I noticed was my head hurt, A LOT. Second, I noticed my ankles were in cuffs, and also my wrists were, behind my back. And lastly, I took visual of black boots standing by my side, one of which gave me a sharp kick.

"Wake up!" the voice yelled, very harshly. My eyes opened all the way and I looked up, seeing Kiki's angry face.

"Well, mornin sunshine," I said, mimicking Bomber's voice. That earned me a hard slap on my left cheek, leaving a nice red mark.

"Shut up. Just…shut up for once in your pathetic little life," she replied, squatting down next to me, giving me a shot of some red stuff.

"What was that?" The question was an understatement. It was a dreary drug, or so me and the boys called it. The name was self-explanatory, it made you dreary and tired. Prefect for giving to a prisoner.

"You should know what it is by now, Jedi scum. Now be quiet and stay still. The cuffs are motion active, they'll tighten every inch you move," she responded, standing up, walking toward the door. Before she got there…

"Kiki…why? Why are you doing this?" She stopped in the doorway and turned around, her yellow eyes glaring at me. Stomping in, she stood over me and pulled me up by my neck, making the cuffs latch tighter.

"You left me for dead Akelia, you left me to die. Now, you will know what it's like to know pain, to know suffering. If my hopes become true, I will be the one to kill you, not my Master." And with that, she threw me across the room, smacking me into a wall, knocking me unconscious. My eyes closed as I watched Kiki's boots walk out the door.

"Well, any sign?" Padm'e asked as Rex walked up to the ship in the pouring rain. Thunder clapped in the background, and lightning struck again and again. Rex's head shook in response and her face drooped. "Well, we're going to look for her. The we…" She was suddenly interrupted by a guard who had just ran up.

"Senator, we have received word that an unidentified ship has left the palace landing bay." Fives's face suddenly washed over with worry and Rex tightened his fist, knowing there were only two reasons that that ship took off. One, I was tracking someone or something down, or two, I was taken. And thanks to the evidence from earlier, it was most definitely the second one.

"Thank you Lieutenant, Captain Rex, how much chance do we have of tracking that ship?" Padm'e asked.

"Not much Senator, depending on when it left. Judging by how long the Commander has been missing, I would say almost impossible," Rex replied. Padm'e nodded and then looked out at the storm.

"Captain, I want you to take what chance we have and use it. I will contact General Skywalker, Kenobi, and Ti and ask for assistance. We have to find that ship." And with that she ran to the bridge with Rex behind her, leaving Fives and Captain Panaka at the ramp as the ship began to take off.

"WHOOHOO!" Chie yelled, sliding down the temple roof beside Ahsoka. This whole thing had been a dare by Echo and Bomber, but right now the two were enjoying it. They flipped to the side and used the force to slow them down, letting them grab onto the edge and force leap to the center again.

"Well that was fun," Ahsoka said, brushing herself off. Bomber and Echo were laughing from where they stood on the platform, watching the whole thing. Chie gave a mischievous smile and used the force to lift them high above the platform.

"Now should I drop boys?" she asked with a smug look, knowing she would never do anything of the sort. But the boys knew that to.

"You wouldn't…"said Bomber. Chie smiled again and gently released them on the platform, letting them stand up. Suddenly both her and Ahsoka's comm beeped very loudly. They both turned to their comm's.

"Yes Master?" They both asked at the same time.

"Chie? I need you down in the hanger, we have a situation," Obi-wan replied.

"Get down here now Ahsoka. We gotta problem," Anakin answered.

"On it Master!" They both said at the same time once more, running down the steps.

-time skip 10 minutes-

Ahsoka and Chie both ran into the hanger, and saw their masters standing by a few gunships. Master Ti was with them, looking really worried. Chie noticed that I wasn't there, and she also noticed that neither were Rex and Fives. "Master? Where's Akelia? And Rex and Fives?"

"She was SUPPOSED to be with Senator Amidala on Naboo but disappeared a few hours ago. Captain Rex has locked on a destination point, Mustafar, supposedly where she was taken," Anakin answered. Chie popped her knuckles, itching to hit the person who had taken me.

"Who took her? Dooku, Grievous, Cad Bane? When I get my hands on them…"

"Calm yourself Padawan, I too am worried for Akelia but we must stay calm and use logic. Obi-wan, have you received any other news from Captain Rex or the Senator?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Not much I'm afraid, but we do know from security footage that the Sith had a double red saber and blonde hair. Besides that, no details," Obi-wan answered. Shaak Ti nodded gravely as she boarded the gunship which boarded the _Resolute_. Chie stood next to Obi-wan and Ahsoka as the doors closed, the gunships flying off into the star destroyer.

My eyes opened once more as I looked up, trying to depict where I was. The first thing I noticed was I still was inside the cell, but the second was very surprising. IT. WAS. HOT. My black hair felt like it was melting and my face was as sweaty as could be. "Well one things for sure, my face is going to break out," I said to myself, trying to move myself up without activating the cuffs.

The cuffs squeezed tighter and my wrists felt the metal get warm. Great. I tried to stand up but fell against the wall, making a loud thumping sound. The cell door opened and Kiki walked in, grabbing my arm and pulling me up. "It's time for you to meet my Master, Akelia. Hope he makes your death quick and painless." My eyes shown with fear as she punched the open button for the ramp and it began to descend.

She turned me and held me by the shoulder, pushing me down the ramp as I looked at my surroundings. The sky was black, lit up by the fire and lava that filled every nook and cranny. I gulped when I saw a dark robed figure, standing about 30 feet from the ship. His face was covered be a mask, and on his belt there was a creepy looking lightsaber.

She pushed me to the ground, making me fall on my knees, the hot metal browning my khaki leggings. "Master, I have captured her as you requested. It wasn't easy, but I got her." She smiled as she said the words, letting me know my friend was truly gone.

"Well done my apprentice, you have succeeded. Now Padawan Akelia, do you want to know why I asked my apprentice to hunt you down specificly?" He asked me, beginning to pace in a circle around me.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that my luck is so bad every single Sith person seems to know about me and wants to kill me, or maybe Kiki just told you about me and you wanted her to break my trust and kill me. Which is it?" I snapped. He laughed and I heard a lightsaber activate from behind me, and an incredible heat nearly touch my shoulder.

"You are smart Akelia, I'll give you that. Which do you think it is? My apprentice has been incredibly loyal to me in every possible scenario. And this, was her final test. Once you are dead, she will be knighted a true Sith and be forever at my side as my prized pupil."

"So that's it? That's why you took me and are killing me Kiki? For a stupid knighting?" I asked, hearing the saber swish around, as if getting into position. "I hope you can live with yourself Kiki." She just gave a nod to her master and he was about to make the final move when I heard a blasting come up just in front of me and I lifted my eyes, seeing gunships swarm in overhead.

"NO! They couldn't have followed us!" Kiki yelled, activating her double saber. I used the distraction the guys had made to get out of stabbing distance and I rolled over several times, getting a little bit further away from the two. A few gunships landed and opened up, clones and my friends and Master pouring out. But we had a problem. I was again in stabbing distance for Kiki and the Master.

"Let her go you monster!" Chie yelled, her sabers activating. I smiled at her as I was pulled up, a blade being put to my chest.

"Oh I don't think so little one," Kiki answered, her face turning into an evil grin. My Master and Chie stalked a bit closer, making Kiki tighten the grip. I REALLY wish my hands weren't cuffed behind my back right now. The bacta patch on my back was on the verge of ripping due to the heat, and my head sported a nice bruise.

"Chie! Don't come any closer!" I yelled, my hands fingering something on Kiki's belt. She nodded and stopped, but still held her ground.

"Let my padawan go, whoever you are," My master said, her lightsaber ready to attack. Kiki's Master walked up and held up his red blade, ready to defend his apprentice.

"Back off, or she dies." he stated. Kiki gripped the lightsaber tighter as I felt the heat nearly burn my neck. My hands grabbed hold of a grenade that was attached to Kiki's belt. Silently, I turned the switch and pushed the button.

"Chie…DUCK!" I yelled as the grenade exploded behind me, sending my flying into the air, crashing just a few feet in front to Chie. In the process Kiki's lightsaber had been knocked out of her hand, and she had been sent backwards. Thanks to my warning, both of us had put up a force shield around ourselves so that we weren't blown up to smithereens.

The Sith pulled Kiki up, getting his lightsaber out as the clones began blasting. In the meantime, Chie had ran to me and was shaking me awake. "Akelia! Are you OK?!" she asked. Slowly, I looked up and smiled.

"Quit worrying, I'm fine." She smiled as she pulled me up, turning me around so she could cut my cuffs. I heard her gasp quietly as she noticed the large slash from underneath the peeling bacta patch. "Yeah yeah, I got a cut. Can you take these things off now?" She complied and slashed them in half.

Rex walked up and handed me my sabers which he had retrieved earlier. "Talk about stabbed in the back, sheesh. By the way, here's your lightsabers. I found them on the palace platform," he said, tossing them to me. I caught them and activated them, sending him a smile.

"Thanks Rex, now I got to go stop that fight before Master kills them both." Before I was able to run in, Chie stopped me.

"Akelia, they were going to KILL you. And if we don't stop them, they'll try again. Do you REALLY want to stop them?" Chie asked, stepping in front of me.

"Yeah, Chie I'm never going to stop being hunted, whether or not I like it. And Kiki was my friend, I can't just let her get killed like that," I said, running in to stop them.

"Hmph, some friend," Chie stated, running forward as well with Rex behind her. When I got to the front lines, I saw that the two were climbing into the ship I had arrived in, and were taking off. Kiki shouted something at me that I didn't hear and they took off, the ship flying into the distance.

"Akelia!" My master yelled, deactivating her lightsabers and running at me, giving me a hug. I smiled and winced as her hands touched the burned flesh.

"Careful Master, I'm still trying to get over being back stabbed," I said, breaking away. She looked at me funny and turned me around, looking at the large slash.

"Akelia, which one did this to you?" Her hand grazed it, making me wince once more.

"Kiki…she did when we were fighting. She caught me by surprise," I answered. Rex walked up and gave me a slight shove toward the gunship.

"That would explain the pool of blood, now get on the ship. Kix will fix you up nicely." I rolled my eyes as Kix pulled me into the gunship with Master, Fives, Rex, Chie, and Ahsoka behind me. The door closed as Kix began to look at my back.

"Hold still Commander, this will hurt." And with that he yanked the patch off, making me give a cry out.

"OW! Kix, watch it!" I yelped. He nodded and replaced the patch with a new one, being careful not to get my shirt mixed into it. I gave him a nod of thanks, but before I could go back to my place, he noticed the large bruise on my forehead.

"What's this Commander?" he asked, rubbing the bruise. He reached back into the backpack and pulled out some sort of cold thing, handing it to me to place on my head. I grumbled and complied, putting it on my head.

"You really scared us out there Commander, why didn't you tell us you were leaving?" Rex asked, bracing himself as the gunship took off.

"Because, I didn't want you being all over-protective, and second, being around you and Fives 24/7 can be a real pain." I answered, giving him a small elbow jab. Fives smiled at the first one, proving his point correct.

"See, told you so Captain, he he," Fives chuckled, making Rex roll his eyes. I giggled at the sight and then was pulled into a hug by Chie.

"Don't EVER scare me like that again, and please tell me about any creepy people who are trying to attack you," she said, hugging me. I rolled my eyes and hugged her back.

"Sure Chie, cause I knew she was there. But you did have a point. Creepy people are always going after me, always."

"Welcome to my life," she said laughing, causing me to laugh. This whole day had been one crazy ordeal. From waking up the Senator in the middle of the night, to having a lightsaber battle with your best friend, to nearly getting killed by her Master. All in all, stick with your friends, you will need them.


End file.
